Computerized graphic design programs for composing and editing graphic designs are well known in the art. The created designs are typically stored as graphical data files that are ultimately sent to an output device for printing and/or display. In some commercial processes, the output process may include a preprint process followed by the process of printing itself.
Over time, print and display options have advanced to permit graphics with higher and higher resolution. Unfortunately, some portions of high-resolution graphics may be incompatible with lower resolution printers, printing plate makers, or displays, and even if supported by high-resolution output devices, other considerations may dictate using lower resolution limits, such as for example, for better viewability or printability. Similarly, the resolution of cutters used in the graphic arts field has also improved over time, making it possible for cutters to cut objects to very thin specifications, While cutters may be able to cut thin graphical object portions, such thin portions may be fragile and subject to breakage. Accordingly, although cutters may have the technological capability of achieving a high resolution, a user may still want to override that capability by imposing a limit on how thin any part can be cut.
While it has long been known in the art to identify graphics features that do not meet predefined printer or plate-maker resolution limits, such as pursuant to a “preflight” check of a file prior to sending it to an output device, once such features have been identified, users have been on their own to resolve any identified problems. Accordingly, users may have needed to make manual repairs to graphic objects, or in the case of text or other characters, may have chosen a different font with an acceptable resolution for all portions of the entire font set. While choosing a different font may lead to other problems, the user has not had an option to modify only the unacceptable portions of the graphic characters, rather than the entire font set.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to identify thin portions of graphical objects relative to a defined resolution limit and to automatically convert only the identified portions to thicker portions that meet defined resolution limits.